


Thousand

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bass Player Kira, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being in a band isn’t as fun as Kira expects it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand

Sometimes being in a band isn’t as fun as Kira expects it to be. Sure, she loves touring the world and meeting all of her fans but there’s days like today when the thousands of people in the crowd make her feel nervous. Kira knows that she shouldn’t be nervous because she’s probably one of the best female bass players out there, but unfortunately when she gets in that mood, it’s pretty hard to snap out of.

Kira sits back stage, looking back and forth between outfits, trying to decide what to wear. She can hear the opening band playing their set and the sound of crowd singing along, and it makes her feel light-headed all over again.

There’s a knock on her door and it’s probably just management telling her that she has ten minutes before she has to get out on stage, so Kira yells that she’ll be ready in a minute. When the door opens quietly, Kira knows the no, it’s not management.

“Kira, what’s going on?” Erica asks her, sitting down in front of Kira.

Not knowing what to say, Kira shrugs her shoulders and looks at Erica, hoping that she’ll have a solution for the problem.

Erica thinks about what she’s going to say for a second or two. “Are you feeling nervous again?”

This time, Kira nods. “What if I go on stage and I trip over some leads? Or if I forget a song? Or I mess up the notes?”

“Hey, hey, Kira - none of those things are going to happen,” Erica says softly, holding Kira’s hands between hers. “If you don’t want to go on stage tonight Allison can play bass for you.”

“It’s okay - I’ll be okay,” Kira says quickly. “I just need a minute or two to calm down, I should be fine.”

Unsure, Erica nods slowly. “Alright, if that’s what you want.”

“It is,” Kira tells her. “But I don’t know what to wear…”

With a grin, Erica walks over to the outfits that Kira has chosen out and points to the middle one; red skinny jeans and a plain black top. “I like this one.”

“Thanks, Erica - really. I mean it.”

Erica nods and kisses her on the cheek briefly. “You’re welcome. We’re on stage in about seven minutes; will you be ready then?”

“I should be,” Kira replies, smiling a little.

Erica smiles at her once more before leaving Kira’s dressing room. Quickly, Kira gets changed out of her road clothes and into the outfit that Erica picked out before adding some light make-up. Before she knows it, seven minutes has passed and it’s time to go on stage.

Her bass is handed to her, tuned and ready to play, so she strums through the strings a few times before walking on stage. Erica’s right behind her and she feels safe knowing that the rest of the band is here for her if anything goes wrong.

Everything goes perfectly - no tripping over cords or missing notes - perfectly. Kira starts to get into the rhythm of the band’s songs and by the time they’re halfway through their third song, Kira’s feeling amazing.

“How’re you feeling now?” Erica asks Kira as she hands her a towel.

Kirn grins at her, taking a sip out of her water bottle. “I’m glad I went on stage; I had a great time.”

“That’s great, Kira!” Erica’s ecstatic and Kira’s feeling better than she has in days.  

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
